


Dream a Little Dream

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What, the title's not enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream

## Dream A Little Dream

by Iroshi Windwalker

Author's homepage: <http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Atlantis/1892/>

* * *

Blair came back home from the movie theater bouncing excitedly, and took a moment before heading up the stairs to the loft to calm himself down. He really didn't feel like explaining to his roommate what, exactly, his favorite part of the movie had been. Even so, he wore a shit-eating grin when he entered the loft, and Jim didn't miss it. 

"You look happy, Chief," Jim commented with an answering grin. "Who's the lucky lady?" 

Blair rolled his eyes. "I went to the movies _by myself_ , tough guy. And I had a blast, thanks for asking." 

"Oh? What'd you go see?" 

"The new Star Wars movie, The Phantom Menace. It was great! Awesome dueling scenes." Blair mimicked a few steps of a saber duel before yawning. "I'm heading for bed, man. See you in the morning." 

Jim waved vaguely at him, his attention returning to the book he'd been reading, as Blair headed into his bedroom. Only a few minutes later, Blair was lying comfortably in his bed, his brain rolling over favorite scenes in his head. He was glad Jim hadn't questioned him more about the movie, or why he'd gone by himself. He smiled a secretive little smile and settled down to sleep, images of two very fine looking men occupying his thoughts as he drifted off. 

* * *

"Blair!" A soft, smoothly accented voice called his name and he turned. "Blair, it's good to see you. I didn't know you were back on Coruscant." 

Blair smiled as Obi-Wan Kenobi drew closer and enveloped him in a firm hug. "We just got in this morning. Master Ellis is giving his report on the mission to the council, and I'm free for the day. And you?" 

"I had training this morning with Master Qui-Gon, but he has appointments this afternoon. I'm also free." Obi-Wan's grin widened and Blair found himself staring into those sparkling blue eyes. "Have you eaten?" 

It took Blair a moment to realize he'd been asked a question, and he could see Obi-Wan's laughter in his gaze as he shook his head, somewhat amused himself. "Yes, I just came from the dining hall. I was headed for the training rooms, to get some exercise." 

Obi-Wan's eyes darkened as he looked at his old friend. "I don't think we'll have a problem getting exercise today." Blair watched Obi-Wan lower his head slowly, anticipating. He stared searingly into Blair's eyes as he drew closer. Their lips met gently, a tender press of warmth, then Obi-Wan's hands came up and buried themselves in his hair and the kiss deepened. He parted his lips and Obi-Wan's tongue took immediate advantage of the breach, dipping in and tasting, touching, caressing. Blair wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan, diving inside his cloak to stroke up the firm muscles of his back, pressing against his shoulder blades and pulling him closer. Their bodies pressed against each other from chest to groin, and the taste and feel of Obi-Wan surrounded Blair, drowning him in sensual overload. 

Obi-Wan pulled away from the kiss, but continued running his fingers through Blair's hair, stroking its length and teasingly touching his scalp with each caress. Blair leaned back in, trying to recapture his mouth, but he only laughed lightly and pulled away, grasping Blair's hand. "Let's go somewhere a bit more private, shall we?" 

He could only smile, knowing he would happily follow wherever Obi-Wan wanted to lead him this afternoon. And perhaps this night as well. 

Their clasped hands received a few raised eyebrows and a couple of smiles on their way to Obi-Wan's room. As soon as the door was closed behind them, Blair found himself pressed up against it by the full length of Obi-Wan's body against his. The kiss resumed as if it had never stopped - Obi-Wan's hands were leisurely skimming up his arms and pushing his cloak off his shoulders while his head bent down to capture Blair's mouth fiercely. Blair wrapped his hands around the back of Obi-Wan's head and held him tightly, not wanting to lose the taste of this man, his tongue running over lips and teeth. He captured Obi-Wan's tongue and sucked lightly for a moment before a growl issued from his throat. 

Blair pushed away from the door and his cloak fell as he dropped his arms. He pushed Obi-Wan's cloak off as well, while Obi-Wan's removed Blair's stola and tunic. In moments they'd stripped and stood bare before each other. Blair placed his hands gently on Obi-Wan's chest and stroked upward, sliding across his nipples. He watched intently as Obi-Wan rolled his head back and closed his eyes at the sensation. Blair leaned in and kissed the side of his neck, sucking gently and then nipping as his hands slid over Obi-Wan's shoulders and down his arms. Obi-Wan shuddered as Blair's teeth grazed his neck, but stood otherwise still, letting Blair take the lead. 

Blair brought his hands back up to slide his fingers through Obi-Wan's short hair and pull his head back down to meet his own. Their lips pressed firmly against each other again, then Obi-Wan's control seemed to completely dissolve and his hands lost themselves in Blair's hair again, his tongue demanding and receiving access to Blair's kiss and then diving in and conquering the moist cavern waiting beyond. 

Then Obi-Wan stepped backwards slowly, Blair keeping pace, not letting their bodies pull apart again. His hands stroked across Obi-Wan's shoulders, smooth, hot and hard, then down his sides and around his waist to slide down and grasp his firm ass. They stopped walking when they reached the bedside. 

Blair tipped his head back, gasping, and Obi-Wan bent down to latch onto Blair's exposed neck. Alternately sucking and licking, he made his way back up from the base of Blair's neck up to his earlobe, pulling it into his mouth and suckling rhythmically. Blair sucked in his breath and squeezed Obi-Wan's cheeks tighter to pull their groins against each other. Obi-Wan broke off, groaning, as their cocks slid together, a cool line of fire rubbing itself against him. 

Their eyes locked together for a moment, gazes dark and sizzling, until Blair smiled mischievously and with a sudden Force-assisted push, sent Obi-Wan sprawling on his back in the middle of the bed. Blair pounced on him, straddling his hips and leaning over to suck on Obi-Wan's nipple. Obi-Wan gasped and tried to arch into the sensation, but Blair held him down firmly. He suckled for a moment, then nipped gently, and finally swirled his tongue lovingly around it as Obi-Wan moaned. Blair transferred his attentions to the other nipple, repeating his actions back and forth until Obi-Wan was shivering. 

"Blair, please-" 

Blair smiled to himself but didn't speak. It didn't matter what Obi-Wan was asking for; Blair knew exactly what he wanted to give him. He left the nipples with a gentle flick of his tongue and trailed a line of kisses down Obi-Wan's ribcage, across the firm, smooth stomach, and down one hip and thigh, skimming around the proud erection begging for attention. His hands slid over the wet flesh his kisses left behind, sometimes soothing with his fingertips, sometimes drawing teasing lines of fire with his fingernails. He swirled his fingers playfully in the hair around the base of Obi-Wan's cock while his tongue traced the line between leg and groin. Blair drew his mouth slowly closer to the jutting member, stopping to suck at its base until Obi-Wan growled low in his throat, his hips jerking impatiently. 

He chuckled slightly and drew his mouth down over Obi-Wan's cock swiftly, sucking it in fully in one stroke. His hands holding tightly to Obi-Wan's hips to stop his immediate attempt to thrust, Blair first sucked deeply, then released and licked from the base to the tip of Obi-Wan's cock, flicking his tongue around the head before sucking its full length back into his throat again. Up, down, offering warm pressure then cool air, and Obi-Wan was growling and shaking under Blair's ministrations. Blair continued until he felt Obi-Wan was nearing the edge, then he pulled off and reached for a tube that he knew Obi-Wan kept in his bedside drawer. 

He spread the lubrication on his fingers, teasing lightly over Obi-Wan's entrance for a moment before slipping one finger inside, feeling a warmth rush through him as he watched his lover accept his intrusion. 

Obi-Wan sighed and whispered, "More, Blair, please. I need you." 

Blair drew a sharp intake of breath at the quiet words as Obi-Wan thrust back against his hand. He added a second finger to the first and Obi-Wan hissed, "Yesssss." A third finger joined the two, questing and pressing, opening Obi-Wan to him. Watching his response made Blair want to touch and caress every part of him. He stroked Obi-Wan's thigh with his left hand as his hidden fingers brushed where he knew he could drive Obi-Wan to the edge. 

"Blair! _Now_ ," Obi-Wan pleaded, then gasped as Blair withdrew his fingers. Blair smiled as he added lubrication to his shaft, wanting to feel that heat surrounding and pressing against his cock as it had pressed against his fingers. He draped himself over Obi-Wan and pushed against his ready entrance, holding his breath as Obi-Wan eagerly pushed back against his thrust, encasing Blair completely within himself in one stroke. 

"Ohhhhhh," Blair groaned as he paused for a moment, fully sheathed in Obi-Wan's tight heat, "By the force, Obi-Wan!" He pulled back slowly, sliding backwards teasingly, prolonging the moment before plunging back swiftly inside his lover. "You feel so good around me." 

Obi-Wan spoke no more words, only pushed up against him, meeting thrust for thrust, a burning desire pushing Blair to drive into him harder, deeper. He reached down and wrapped his hand around Obi-Wan's cock, sliding around it in time with his thrusts, making Obi-Wan writhe and thrust first forward into his fist, then back sharply against Blair, moaning with each movement. Blair felt the subtle tensing in Obi-Wan's movements, and tightened his fist just a bit around him, and he came, warm pulses jetting out between them, and his body contracted around Blair. 

He looked so beautiful, his eyes closed and head thrown back, a sheen of sweat coating his golden skin, his padawan braid draped across the pillow. Blair was overwhelmed, the tightness pressing around his shaft felt more intense, as he gave one last thrust and the room swirled around him as he came, crying out Obi-Wan's name as he fell into that wonderful pleasure. 

* * *

Blair drifted awake, the memory of his dream and the scent of its results still filling his mind. He smiled to himself and decided that that was one movie he'd definitely need to see again. 

* * *

End Dream a Little Dream.

 


End file.
